coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6612 (3rd August 2007)
Plot Steve's hung-over. He sees Eileen lying next to him and panics that they might have had sex, although he has no memory of it. Eileen enjoys winding him up. Roger confides in Janice that unless Leanne starts to pay him back he'll have nowhere to live as he's already behind on the rent. Claire overhears Blanche, Norris and Emily gossiping about the fire. She gets upset assuming they suspect her of starting it. Ashley tries to calm her down. Steve chats up a woman called Shania in a bar. Eileen realises Shania is a transvestite but keeps it to herself. Sarah lays down the law with Jason insisting they go ahead and book the church even though they can't get hold of Eileen. Whilst Eileen sings "The Winner Takes it All" on the karaoke, Steve slips off back to the hotel room with Shania. When John calls round to No.13 to give Sally her English lesson, Sophie hangs around dolled-up to the nines. Claire's making an effort and tells Ashley he deserves an evening in the Rovers. Ashley's guilt-ridden knowing how he betrayed her. Steve's got rid of Shania having discovered she's a man. He's furious with Eileen realising she knew all along. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan (Credited as "Helen Flanangan") *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Shania - Anthony Sean Berry *DJ - Marilyn Custo *Karaoke singer - Daphne Said Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Hotel Ta Cenc, Gozo Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is confused when he wakes up to find Eileen asleep next to him, especially as his companion says she can't remember what went on the night before. However, he perks up later when he meets sexy holiday-maker Shania - unaware she isn't all she seems. Back on the cobbles, the Peacocks realise the locals still suspect Claire of starting the fire; Sarah backs Jason into a corner regarding their wedding; and Sophie dresses to impress Sally's tutor John. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,520,000 viewers (5th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming Category:Episodes released on DVD